


Não foi apenas culpa da veela

by carolss



Series: Westeros em Hogwarts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Sansa abra a porta, não foi tão ruim assim" Arya disse.Mas tinha sido, apenas o fato que Arya que com quem ela vivia discutindo estava tentando consola-la provava para Sansa que tinha sido tão ruim e embaraçoso quanto ela temia.





	Não foi apenas culpa da veela

"Sansa abra a porta, não foi tão ruim assim" Arya disse.

Mas tinha sido, apenas o fato que Arya que com quem ela vivia discutindo estava tentando consola-la provava para Sansa que tinha sido tão ruim e embaraçoso quanto ela temia.

"Não"

"Então eu posso entrar ?"

Sansa ficou em silêncio.

"Posso entrar ?" Arya repetiu.

Sansa continuou em silêncio.

"Posso entrar ? Posso entrar ? Posso entrar ? Posso entrar ? Posso entrar ? Posso entr-"

"Tá. Mas só você" Sansa disse e disse algumas palavras que tiraram o feitiço que ela tinha colocado na porta do quarto e Arya entrou.

"Feitiço útil, eu tentei alohomora e mais umas quatro outras coisas e não conseguiu abrir a porta. Onde você aprendeu ?" Arya perguntou.

"Nossa mãe me ensinou"

"E porque ela não me ensinou também ?"

"Ela provavelmente não gostaria do que você faria com um feitiço desse tipo"

"Ela provavelmente também não gostaria que você beijasse uma garota aleatória no salão principal e ainda assim aqui nós estamos"

Sansa olhou para ela como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Eu sinto, eu estava só tentando descontrair um pouco o clima"

"Não funcionou"

Arya se sentou ao lado dela no chão.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu" Sansa disse.

E em geral isso era verdade. Ela estava lá para a recepção dos alunos que vieram para o torneio tribruxo, ela se apresentou há uma das garotas da Beaubaxtons e ela pensou sobre beijá-la, mas isso não era incomum, acontecia praticamente toda vez que ela conversava com Margaery Tyrell e Mya Stone (basicamente o motivo porque ela nunca perdia uma partida de quadribal nos últimos anos era mais porque ela podia encarar as capitãs dos times da Slytherin e da Gryffindor em um cenário socialmente aceitável do que por qualquer interesse pelo esporte). Mas ela nunca fez nada sobre isso, não até aquele dia. Ela beijou a garota da Beaubaxtons e foi longo, doce e perfeito, isso pelo menos até ela se afastar e perceber que todo mundo estava em silêncio olhando para elas.

"Aparentemente aquela garota Daenerys é parte Veela, então sabe não teve nada haver com você, ninguém vai achar que você se sente atraída por garotas ou algo assim"

"Isso não é verdade"

"O que ? A parte sobre ninguém acreditar ou a parte sobre você não se sentir atraída ?"

"Ambas"

"Oh. Okay...Legal"

"Legal ?"

"Sim, faz você parecer menos chata"

"Isso não ajuda Arya"

"Então porque esse é o primeiro sorriso que eu vi você dar desde que eu entrei ?"

"Um reflexo involuntário"

"Como todos os sorrisos verdadeiros do mundo"

"Certo"

"Você está pronta para sair agora ?"

"Só me de mais alguns minutos"

"Okay, você se importa se eu te fizer companhia até lá ?”

“Não, eu não me importo”

“E você vai me contar aquele feitiço legal de trancar as portas ?”

“Também não”


End file.
